Objects and Advantages
Creating a therapy signal by incrementing a sine function allows for a signal which fits precisely within a frequency band simply by keeping all phase angle increments within that band. By changing from one phase angle increment to another, the frequency of the signal is instantaneously changed without discontinuities in amplitude or phase angle. Further, while the digital filtration method creates transients when starting, stopping, or shifting from one signal to another, simply changing the phase angle increment stream immediately changes the nature of the signal without transients, allowing for sequencing of signals, inserting rising chirps or any other signal changes on-the-fly. The value of rising chirp insertion is a recent and unexpected discovery made possible by the Non-Linear Therapy Signal Synthesizer. This method also produces a signal of uniform amplitude without voltage transients, which means higher RMS power and reduced transients, allowing for reduced amplifier voltage and transducer displacement for the same power output for greater efficiency, longer battery life, and less wear on moving components.
This method allows for specific duration of frequencies or frequency bands. By maintaining a frequency or signal for a period of time, then shifting to another, a new and unexpected therapeutic effect is realized. My theory as to why this works is as follows: The vibrational nature of the body comes into equilibrium with one signal, and with an abrupt shift, must reorganize to accommodate a second signal. This allows for more rapid and more comfortable softening of vibrational patterns within the body. This is just my theory of why sequencing increases effectiveness and comfort, and should not be used to limit the claims in any way.
Finally, this method allows for very compact implementation on memory-limited portable microprocessor systems. The phase angle increments can be as small as 4 bit, and by selecting randomly between different banks of phase angle increments, small amounts of data can be used repeatedly to create a continuous, unpredictable signal, especially considering that the same phase angle increments, started at each different phase angle, will provide a unique signal.